witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Macho: Last Action Heroes
Macho is an action hero RPG under development by Malcolm. He said it was described as one of the most non-PC (politically correct) games of all time. It was advertised for Summer 2011. Characters Include but are not limited to: *Justin Time *Killem Slow *Will Killagain *Con Foul? *Rabbi Samson? Info MAN UP OR SHUT UP! After 1992 the world went soft. It became a motherlovin' planet of peace, love and tree hugging vegetarians. Guys started crying, girls started bossing us around and our old foe the Russians turned out to be bigger capitalist pigs then us. But that all changed when the world suddenly went mad again. People started blowing up buildings, aiens started appearing in our skies again and the heroes that went into retirement came back to unleash a whole new level of Ass-kickery! Macho: last action heroes is the table top role-playing game of outlandish, hard hitting cinematic action, witty one-liners and general non-political correctness. Now roll those bones You wimps, and save the world! Reviews Eliza S Insane, Offensive, over the top. …. and fun. I wish I could just do short reviews with a few words. but I can’t. I have to go into detail and with this game details can be frightening ..a funny kind of poking fun at the world and my general beliefs frightening. Macho: Last: Action heroes is social satire with dice and violence. The player characters are near unstoppable engines of destructions based on every trope from every action movie you’ve ever seen. You can be everything from “Die Hard” to James bond. All working for a SHIELD/ GI JOE/ Fringe division organization called the SOCIETY. And with all that diversity character creation is simple. You pick a cliché which covers every action hero type (there are over a dozen), you divide up dice into your basic 4 attributes and skills. Then you pick powers called Para-Macho abilities that basically allow you to do the crazy stunts you see in action movies, buy equipment and you’re done. The dice system is all D6 with Attributes and skills creating a dice pool you roll to do things. The more high rolls you get the better you do. Low rolls negate high rolls and that’s the basics. Very simple and it reminds me of a less confusing Shadowrun. Players also gain and spend Macho Points for doing outlandish things. The crazier the stunt you pull the more macho points you can get. Those points can be spent to uses your Macho Powers and to help keep the character alive. Macho points are a unique and fun part of the game as it encourages action movie crazy and from what I see , role-playing. The game also includes some world information that seems to be written to both offend and invoke laughter. I found myself laughing out loud more than once. My favorite being the enemy group P.E.E.E which is PETA and Greenpeace combined. And if the words fail you the art won’t. Why? Because nothing is as offense or funnier than clubbing demonic seals to death or fighting a KKK hood wearing robot Now that I got my gushing out of the way I feel I have to say a few negative things about it. The Bin Ladenesque bad guys are in bad taste more than ever now and I think should have been removed.. The rules lack detail, not enough to make it unplayable but I usually like a little more meat with my game systems. The book itself is more mini-rpg than full and thought that’s not what I like I have to praise Channel M for being able to make a fully realized RPG in under 50 pages Paranoia, Toon and other Rpgs have proven comedy and gaming need not be separate things. To that list add MACHO: Last Action Heroes. Rating: of 5 Stars! Thomas B WHAT WORKS: While it isn't politically correct, it doesn't push the envelope remotely as much as the games I have been reviewing recently, meaning it's probably safer for a broader audience. It is tailor made for a slightly tongue in cheek version of an all-star action movie set-up ala The Expendables, allowing for a pretty decent range of character types and adversaries. WHAT DOESN'T WORK: The book was riddled with typos, in headings and buried in the text. For those worried about game balance, Muscle seemed a tad overly strong, since it is used to get your Tough Points, Speed and affect your damage, while Attitude is pretty much used in roleplay situations. A broader list of Para-Macho-Abilities would have been great, as I could see characters stepping over each other pretty quickly, especially in a larger group. Oh, and ranking The Von Erich Family above Chuck Norris in the Macho Hall of Fame?!?! Are you nuts? I also question The A-Team and MacGyver as being sources of "Grade A" senseless violence, as A-Team was notorious for its "bloodless carnage" and MacGyver was designed specifically as a counter to "violent cop shows". CONCLUSION: A little editing could have gone a long ways here on the presentation, which also suffered from lackluster art. That being said, there could easily be much fun had with any group willing to embrace the tropes and kick some ass for a night or two of beer and pretzels gaming. I am terribly interested in the superhero RPG advertised in the back of the book, however. Rating: of 5 Stars! YouTube And don't forget to check out the MACHO! music video on Youtube. :File:Macho_Last_Action_Heroes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFoNZO8k0vA Description 24 Mar 2011 Using the old school tunes of Rick Derringer, classic American photos and Illustrations from the game this video introduces a world of crazy old school action to a new generation. "I am a real American by Rick Derringer. \Macho © Channel M publishing. See also *Macho animals Links *Macho: Last Action Heroes on DriveThruStuff (includes sample) *May 30 2011 review by Tommy Brownell Category:Other RPGs